


[Sweet] bloody possessive

by TeitoxAkashi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, I gave up with the title, I think its fluff anyway, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeitoxAkashi/pseuds/TeitoxAkashi
Summary: Day 1: February 14 [ Inevitable | Secret ]For Ricardo to fall in love with Reborn was an inevitable thing. It wasn’t expected, of course. Both although were from the same circle, they had little to no affiliation other than one contracting the other and the other killing for the one. In fact, they don’t even have much contact with each other during the few times Vongola decided to seek out the freelance hitman where Ricardo had to brief him the specifics.So, it wasn’t expected, but when everyone noticed that their Don’s cousin-slash-heir had fallen for Reborn, it wasn’t surprising.
Relationships: Reborn/Ricardo | Vongola Secondo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: KHR Rarepair Week VDay Mini-Event 2021





	[Sweet] bloody possessive

For Ricardo to fall in love with Reborn was an inevitable thing. It wasn’t expected, of course. Both although were from the same circle, they had little to no affiliation other than one contracting the other and the other killing for the one. In fact, they don’t even have much contact with each other during the few times Vongola decided to seek out the freelance hitman where Ricardo had to brief him the specifics.

So, it wasn’t expected, but when everyone noticed that their Don’s cousin-slash-heir had fallen for Reborn, it wasn’t surprising. (However, it was an unspoken rule to not mention of it even if both parties knew about it because that would mean severe punishments, if not death.)

“No.” Ricardo tossed it out the moment Reborn walked into his office, not even lifting his head from the paperwork he was tackling. Reborn didn’t even bother to raise an eyebrow at that as he kicked the door close with his heel. He smirked and sauntered over to the desk. “I haven’t even said anything yet.”

“I know you wanted to borrow the car. No.”

“It’s just a car, Ricky.” He countered, moving over to Ricardo’s side and sat on the edge. Ricardo finally looked up and gave Reborn a stink eye. Both of them knew that they weren’t just talking about any car, but the car Reborn decided to gift him out of nowhere. Ricardo never said anything about it after giving his gratitude, but everyone could tell that he treasured it very well. He had only driven it a handful of times and each time was when he was sure he wouldn’t be ambushed out of nowhere. On top of that, he had never borrowed anyone the car, much less would he borrow it to Reborn even if he gave it to him. Reborn was a well-known destroyer of any and every thing you could think of.

The worst part is, Reborn was very well capable of keeping something intact but he did shits for shits and giggles.

Reborn smirked. “I will bring it back in one piece, I promise.”

“Your one piece probably means scrap metals in the shape of a car instead.”

“Oh come one, Ricky. Trust me.” Ricardo hated that nickname. He hated it so much that he had to do everything he could to not blush. He decided to turn back to his paperwork and ignore the hitman whose but was beside his arm.

Seeing the other paying him no attention, Reborn switched his tactics. “How about you drive me around instead?”

Ricardo looked back at him, frowning. “Why can’t you just borrow Giotto’s car?”

“His car is too uncomfortable.”

“You can borrow others.”

“But I want yours, Ricardo.” Reborn leaned in closer, purring the other’s name in a deep, low voice. Ricardo had to physically stop himself from shuddering and immediately giving in. Reborn saw the he was crumbling and immediately pushed on. “Please?”

Ricardo scowled.

He sighed.

“Is it dangerous for the car?”

Reborn grinned victoriously.

.

Ricardo sighed for the nth time as he switched the gears, frowning as Reborn sat on the passenger side of the car, giving him direction while eating a cup of ice cream. (He and Reborn argued about food in the car and the consensus was no cones.)

“Where exactly are we going?”

Reborn hummed with the scoop in his mouth, his voice muffled when he answered, “Somewhere secret.”

“If it’s a secret you should’ve just go alone.”

“Well, you wouldn’t lend me your car,” Reborn snide, eyes rolling. He pulled out the scoop from his mouth and finish off the rest of the chocolate ice cream. “And it’s a secret that I want to share with you.”

Carrot and stick, honestly.

Ricardo focused on the road and feigned ignorant to the growing heat on his ears at how much he liked the second sentence. The sweetness he felt only lasted for a few seconds before he started scowling again, grumbling. “Then you should have chosen a better route to your secret place.” He winced when they passed through a pothole, silently screaming when he imagined the amount of mud and dust that would have stuck onto the wheels.

His heart hurt.

Reborn laughed. “Sweetie, this is the only route.”

“Sounds ominous.”

“Oh, I hope it does.”

After a few more turns and drives into an even more rural area, which Ricardo didn’t even know it exist, they finally stopped beside a large oak tree. It was a dead end for the car, much to Ricardo’s dismay. “So, are we there yet?”

Reborn tossed the empty ice cream cup into a plastic bag and placed it onto the chair. No littering. No. He got out of the car and stretched, urging the other to come out from behind the wheels. “No, of course not. We still have to walk a distance.” He grunted and sighed, the air so much fresher than the town that stank of human. He pulled off his suit jacket and tossed it back into the car, leaving only the black turtleneck he was wearing underneath.

Ricardo was reluctant to leave his car alone in a place like this. If the place Reborn wanted to go was still far away, then he might not be able to rush back in time if anything happened to it. He regretted not taking his other cars instead.

Reborn rolled his eyes again at the reluctance and reached out to pull the taller man along as he led them down a small, unseen path deeper into the woods. “It won’t die, trust me.”

“You’ve a track record, Reborn.” Ricardo grumbled but followed without anymore protest. In actual fact, it was because he was distracted by Reborn’s hand gripping his that he said nothing more.

Soon, they reached a clearing. It wasn’t that far away, actually, much to Ricardo’s relief, but it was secluded enough that he knew no one except the ones who knows its existence would come. The woods weren’t a safe place after all. (He swore he could hear wolves’ howls.)

To say it was a clearing wasn’t exactly accurate either. It was more of a small hill surrounded by large trees that seemingly engulfed it inside a circle, leaving a dome-like opening to the sky on top of a wooden villa.

It wasn’t big, the villa, but it wasn’t small either. It was just the right size, and it was beautiful.

Ricardo blinked in surprise, legs stopping for a moment before moving again when Reborn tugged him forward again. “It’s yours?”

“Of course. It’s my secret hide out.” Reborn sounded like a kid showing their friends something kids shouldn’t have. But then again, Reborn was somewhat childish despite his feral, unstoppable and murderous self. Ricardo could still remember the times Reborn tortured him with his onesies when the other barged into Vongola mansion for a ‘sleep over’. (Honestly, why had no one pointed out that Reborn was trespassing, especially during the times they didn’t even contact and contracted him for kills?)

The villa was very well maintained. Despite made of wood, it was sturdy enough and did not have any sign of erosion from weather and insects. Walking up a few short steps and into the villa, it was only then that Ricardo could tell that it wasn’t lived-in. Everything was clean and tidy, cosy even, but he could tell that the villa was left as it is for a long time.

“This…” He begun but didn’t know where or what to continue with. Reborn shrugged and pulled him in, closing the door behind him. “My home.” He said with a smile, nostalgia fleeting through his eyes. “My parents were refugees and they were always on the run until the settled down here and have me. Its quiet, but it’s safe.”

Ricardo looked solemn, to which Reborn had to slap him on his arm to bring him out of it. “Stop that look. We were all happy here. I don’t feel bitter or anything.”

“That’s not what I…” Ricardo shook his head. “You trust me?” Anything else was left unsaid. He wasn’t pitying Reborn and his parents, because they deserve more than pity. They deserve respect and honour for their bravery. It definitely wasn’t easy to live away from civilisation.

Rather, he knew the moment he stepped into the house that Reborn was showing him something more… Private. Intimate.

Reborn raised an eyebrow. “If I didn’t, would I even bother annoying you?”

That’s true, Ricardo thought. He wasn’t the only person who liked Reborn. In fact, the amount of people who liked Reborn, or at least wanted to bed him, could circle the Vongola mansion twice. And Reborn was a well renowned lover too as rumours had said. Ricardo was relieved that the other always did things without any strings attached. That was what he, too, was afraid of, however.

He was afraid that their relationship will end one day if it progressed beyond their ambiguous ‘friendship’. Thus, he remained quiet about it despite knowing that Reborn knew he liked him.

He was, after all, pretty possessive of what’s his. He wouldn’t let go once he had it.

He stood by the doorway with Reborn standing further in, both facing each other with an armlength apart.

He refused to walk in, refused to cross the threshold.

“You know I don’t want something temporary.”

Reborn didn’t scoff or laugh at him, merely look at him in the eyes with an unreadable expression. He watched Ricardo, looked and took in how he looked, his expression, his body language, his everything. Ricardo vaguely felt like he was being stripped apart one layer by one layer. He stood firm, hands clenched into fists at his sides.

“I know you know.”

Reborn’s eyes softened a degree.

“I know.” He said. “And neither do I.”

Ricardo’s eyes widened. His eyebrows furrowed and pressed on. “I will never let you go even if you wanted death.”

At that, Reborn raised an eyebrow and challenged him, lips tugged up. “And it seems like you’ve forgotten that I am more possessive than you are.”

That was all Ricardo needed. He stepped into the house, crossing the line, and reached out for Reborn. One hand grabbed Reborn’s neck while the other circled his waist, tugging him closer to him. Reborn tilted his head up as their mouth opened, clashing together in what couldn’t be said as painless. He, at the same time, grabbed Ricardo’s necktie and carded his fingers through the lock of spiky black, tugging harshly.

They were the same—hungry, feral, thirsting. They desired for each other’s core, and they opened bare their doors to it—Reborn with his neck bare and exposed, Ricardo with his chest. They showed their reverse scales to each other.

Pulling away slightly, saliva-soaked lips hovered a few millimetres away, Reborn laughed breathlessly into the taller man’s mouth. “Ricky, you’re so eager.” He teased, hips grinding.

Ricardo grunted. “Shut up.” He tugged Reborn back into another heated and painful kiss, tracing the fond smile on the pair of blood tasting lips.

.

“Fuck, my car—” “I’ll get a new one for you so shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on February 15 whoopsssss but yeaAHHH REBORNxRICARDO!!!! CAN ANYONE ELSE PLEASE FEED ME THIS RAREPAIR IM SO HUNGRY!!!!! 
> 
> ~~Had half the mind to write spicy but I ended up not~~
> 
> Happy (belated) Valentines!! Hope you guys like this!! 
> 
> [I apologize for any grammar, spelling, etc. etc. mistakes]


End file.
